


Of  Gallantry, Swordfights and A Proper Rescue

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Making Out, Picnics, Summer Vacation, Swordfighting, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “Give me your hand.”“What for?”“I saved you, now I have to kiss it.”The Them play at sword fighting while Crowley and Aziraphale observe the kids from nearby.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Of  Gallantry, Swordfights and A Proper Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo call: Wrist kisses

“. . . and they would swoop in to save the day then gallantly kiss the lady’s wrist as a sign of respect.” Adam finished.

“Really? The lady couldn’t save herself?” asked Pepper dubiously. 

The Them were walking through the back gardens on the edge of Tadfield that opened on to the park, weaving their way through apple trees laden with ripening fruit. Beside them bounded Dog, who was excitedly chasing down a squirrel that evaded him with ease, scampering up a tree to chatter at him. Dog wondered why animals like squirrels were able to climb trees while he was stuck yapping at the base of them. Such deep thoughts didn’t stop him from doing just that. He bounced around barking at the squirrel until it decided to jump into the branches of a neighbouring tree, disappearing from sight.

“No. They wore these big old skirts with hoops in them that were hard to move in. And they had to depend on men until they all decided to start wearing pants. So they could save themselves.”

“I don’t think that’s how history went,” interjected Wensleydale, who actually paid attention in school.

“It sounds more fun that way," said Brian, who pointed his sword at Adam. "I come to fight you for the fair Pepper!"

"I can save myself, you know." Pepper brandished her own wooden sword, but the two ignored her.

Brian lifted his sword up against Adam’s in challenge, Adam raising his in return with a mischievous grin on his face that matched the playful gleam in Brian's eyes. Wood _thunked_ against wood as they battled. Adam finally overcame Brian, who died a very dramatic death there among the fruit trees, complete with plenty of groaning as he sank to the ground. Wensleydale made himself helpful by closing Brian’s eyes and crossing his hands over his chest while murmuring, “He was a good man.” Pepper stood beside the boys, arms crossed and eyes rolling until Adam addressed her.

“Give me your hand.”

“What for?”

“I saved you, now I have to kiss it.”

“Fine. But next time someone else gets to be the girl.” She thrust out her hand in an annoyed fashion for Adam to take and kiss on the back of the wrist before letting it go. 

Pepper made a show of wiping her hand off on her overalls while glaring at Adam.

“It’s the hand, not the wrist,” said Wensleydale. “Didn’t you see that painting when we went to the art museum for school? The man kissed her hand.”

“It’s good enough. I’m not kissing Pepper again. It’s not right since she’s one of us.”

“I’ll punch him if he does.” 

Adam helped Brian to his feet. “Anyway, how about ice cream? I got some pocket money, so I can buy.”

With a chorus of “Yeah!” four excited children broke out into a run towards down where the ice cream shop was, one small dog racing after them barking eagerly. From a blanket under a tree in the nearby park, two beings watched them disappear behind a hedge as they cut through gardens again, eager to take the quickest path to sweet treats. 

Sensing an anomaly, Adam looked back over his shoulder to gaze upon two watching the Them, blinking in surprise as he skidded to a halt. He was certain for a moment there he saw two pairs of wings – one white and one black - sprouting from the backs of the two men sharing wine and cheese there on a blanket spread on the grass. Just as suddenly they were gone, and it was simply the two sipping from their glasses as they conversed with one another, Adam's presence ignored. Yet he was well aware of who they were. They were the ones to give him the pep talk he needed to save them all from Satan's wrath and give the Earth a second chance.

He waved at them. "Hi!"

They looked up, waving back before he turned to run off after his friends. After all, they would get impatient if he wasn't there to pay for their ice cream.

“He’s not completely human. He just saw our wings for a fraction of a second.” Crowley poured himself more wine, offering to top off Aziraphale's glass.

“So I was mistaken. As long as he keeps those powers in check the world will be fine,” replied Aziraphale, holding his glass out for Crowley could fill. “We’re close enough to keep an eye on him as needed. Isn’t that why we’re here?”

“No, I came for the lesson on gallantly kissing your hand after rescuing you.” Crowley grinned at him as he took Aziraphale’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

Turning it over he trailed small kisses over Aziraphale’s palm down on to his wrist. Aziraphale closed his eyes with a slight hum for the hollow of his wrist was one of the more sensitive places on his arm. He brushed his own fingers along Crowley’s arm from shoulder to elbow in appreciation before they gave up all pretences of behaving in public to snog passionately despite the disapproving glare of the neighbourhood watch, who passed by while walking his dachshund. 

“I guess you did it all wrong because I don’t remember once getting any sort of hand-kissing after you helped me out of a tight spot," whispered Aziraphale when their lips finally separated.

“Oh, don’t worry, angel. I think now I’m going to get it right.”

Crowley toppled him over on to the blanket, the kissing continuing unabated while the wine slowly grew warm. Aziraphale eagerly returned Crowley’s kisses as they spent the rest of the afternoon embracing under the tree, this time a small miracle shielding them from the prying eyes of anyone who crossed their path. When they finally packed up their picnic to head back to the bookshop in London, what they did on the couch in the backroom would have been enough to make any chivalrous eighteenth-century swashbuckler blush.


End file.
